The computer networks such as the Internet and particularly the World Wide Web (WWW) have developed into a convenient medium by which businesses and consumers alike can sell and purchase goods and services. To facilitate such commercial activity or “electronic commerce”, businesses provide virtual or electronic environments or stores online utilizing web, application and file servers which a customer can then access using a web browser client application. Today, customers can purchase a wide variety of products by interacting with online environments via such web browsers.
“Being in” a computing environment is more intuitive and user-friendly than merely “looking into” it. It is far more intuitive, easier and “brain friendly” to comprehend large amounts of data in the form of “visual objects”, particularly three-dimensional (3D) objects.
In the beginning, users interfaced with their computers via one-dimensional (1D) strings of text code, a slow and difficult process that only a few people could master. Next, Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs) enabled users to address computers with 2D icons representing those strings of code, a dramatic simplification and step forward. However, the 2D space can stifle accessibility to functionality in a computing or e-commerce environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method to configure and provide network-enabled three-dimensional computing environments.